gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Betas do Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Veículos *O carro da Polícia de Los Santos seria diferente (as texturas desse carro beta ainda estão presentes nos arquivos do jogo). *Existiria outro carro da polícia, mas só que cinza. *O taxi teria a traseira um pouco diferente *Vários carrinhos de controle remoto poderiam ser controlados *Existiriam vários trailers que poderiam ser conectados em determinados carros *O trem teria outro tipo de vagão *O FBI teria outros veículos, como o FBI Truck *Os carros teriam rodas diferentes *O Savanna teria uma listra no meio *O Jester seria um pouco diferente *O Admiral teria a frente e a traseira diferentes *O Hunter teria espaço para duas pessoas *A moto policial teria variantes em cada estado *O Hotkinife teria outras cores *O Dodo teria outras cores *As motos poderiam ser personalizadas *O Cropduster e o Nevada seriam diferentes *O Elegy teria outro nome *O Mower (cortador de grama) poderia cortar grama mesmo *Aviões seriam vistos pousando e levantando vôo em todos os aeroportos *Existiriam outros aviões *Teria um avião chamado Airtrain, que seria do tamanho do AT-400, mas foi substituído pelo mesmo *O Bonde de San Fierro teria a cor diferente, pessoas podiam ser vistas dentro dele. E ele teria uma placa indicando o destino dele. *O Virgo seria igual ao do GTA Vice City *O Hustler seria um pouco diferente *O Cabbie seria também um carro normal *O Ranger Policial teria as cores invertidas das da versão final *A NRG-500 seria um pouco diferente e teria um número "1", ao invés do número "46" Personagem (CJ) *Ele teria a mesma animação de Tommy Vercetti ao se acocar *Teriam mais tatuagens disponíveis para ele *Ele começaria o jogo com um casaco preto, ao invés de uma regata branca *Ele também teria outras animações como ficar bêbado, fumar, mijar e sentar. *Assim como GTA V, os personagens seriam alternados entre um e outro Pedestres e membros de gangue *Membros de gangue poderiam ser vistos em lanchonetes *Teriam mais pedestres *Existiram outros pedestres que vagavam pelo deserto de Las Venturas *Membros de gangues poderiam ser vistos em motos *Pedestres pegariam fichas naquelas máquinas antes de entrar no trem *Exitiriam mais membros de gangues nas ruas, esses podem ser vistos em cutsenes *Pedestres poderiam ser encontrados mijando, bebendo, vomitando e até sentados no meio da rua *Os políciais de LS seriam loiros *Todos deriam tedos separados Cidades e Lugares *Existiriam mais safehouses *San Fierro e Las Venturas seriam maiores *Teriam mais territórios para dominar em Los Santos, e também teriam territórios por outros estados *Liberty City seria mais completa *Se caso um local estivesse em posse de uma gangue, o nome do local que aparece no canto inferior da tela seria da cor da determinada gangue. *Existiriam grafites em San Fierro *Ganton teria mais casas e estabelecimentos *Teriam mais cassinos acessíveis em Las Venturas *Você poderia criar e administrar seu próprio cassino *Teriam mais lanchonetes acessíveis *Você poderia marcar mais pontos no mapa *O deserto seria ainda maior *Teriam mais Ammu-Nations abertas Personagens *A Kendl teria roupas e um modelo diferente, esse modelo pode ser visto em uma missão *Sweet usaria roupas pretas, pois no lugar ds Grove Street existiria a Orange Grove Street. Ele também teria a aparência mais velha *Big Smoke também usaria outras roupas, e não usaria chapéu *Ryder não existiria, no lugar dele teria o Big Bear *Pulaski teria um cabelo preto e menor *Barbara, uma das namoradas do CJ, usaria outra roupa *Big Poppa teria uma skin própria, assim como Freddy, Hazer, Gal e Sunny *OG Loc teria um cordão diferente, e tatoos diferentes. *CJ também teria uma aparência um pouco mais velha *The Truth teria uma bandana azul ao invés de vermelha *Todos os integrantes da banda de Maccer poderiam ser vistos *Salvatore Leone teria roupas diferentes Armas *O Hud do Lança Chamas seria diferente, assim como o da MP5 *A latinha de spray seria colorida *Existiria um lança granadas *M-16: seria um fuzil. Aparece em uma cutsene *Skate: ao contrário do que muitos pensam, o skate seria usado como arma *A câmera seria totalmente diferente *Glock: era uma pistola. Aparece em algumas cutsenes *Colt: era também uma pistola. Ela aparece na Ammu-Nation *M249 SAW: seria uma arma letal *M82: seria outro rifle sniper *M47 DRAGON: não se tem muita informação sobre essa arma, ela tem uma aparência de um lança foguetes. Mas essa arma nem saiu do papel *Telefone: existiam 3 tipos de telefones, o usado pelo CJ, um preto, e um azul (os dois últimos podem ser vistos em cutsenes) Roupas *Botas Amarelas *Terno azul (poderia ser comprado na Didier Shacs). Serviço Público *O jogador poderia pegar carona em táxis *Se um poste fosse quebrado, um mecânico viria arrumar *Se um pedestre fosse morto, a San News viria e fazia a cobertura do incidente. A van da San News também iria perseguir o CJ caso ele estivesse fugindo da polícia Personagens removidos *Poncho: seria um traficante aliado de Frank Tempenny *Oficial Carver: seria um policial que estava investigando os "podres" de Frank Tempenny Missões *Criar sua própria missão: antes você poderia criar sua própria missão no jogo normal. Mas um mod chamado DYOM (Desing Your Own Mission) permite fazer isso *A missão "Doberman" seria totalmente diferente *Existia uma missão secundária em que Emmet iria pilotar uma moto, enquanto CJ ia atirando *Teria uma missão secundária na conssecionária de Jefferson, em que as pessoas copravam carros e você tinha que fazer um Test-Drive *A cutsene "Fish in a Barrel" seria uma missão *Existiam missões de Pizzaboy e Lixeiro *Existiria uma missão chamada Looking for Big Smoke, que vinha antes da missão "End of The Line" em que CJ e Big Bear iriam interrogar traficantes e membros de gangues para eles dizerem onde Big Smoke está escondido *Existiriam 50 rampages Categoria:Betas de GTA San Andreas Categoria:Beta Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Páginas marcadas para deletamento